Tentaciones
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: UP! Para Percy, Penélope no es otra cosa que una tentación. Una tentación frente a la que le gusta sucumbir. Calor: Penélope Clearwater solía vestirse sobria, recatada, y hasta quizás un poco ñoña. Excepto, claro esta, cuando hacía demasiado calor. R
1. 14: Ego

Tentaciones

Vicio 14: Ego

A veces, y sólo a veces, Penélope pensaba que Percy poseía un ego algo desmedido y falso. Porque, en realidad, ella sabía que ese ego no provenía de una confianza excesiva en si mismo, ni de un amor propio descomunal, sino todo lo contrario. Percy era increíblemente inseguro, tenía una naturaleza siempre proclive a sentirse menos que los demás y, especialmente, menos que sus hermanos. A sus ojos, ellos poseían todos alguna maravillosa cualidad por explotar. De nada servía que Penélope (o cualquier otro) repitiera una y otra vez que él poseía virtudes fantásticas; Percy siempre menospreciaba esas opiniones (aunque no fuera que la menospreciara _a ella_, repetía una y otra vez) y se escudaba detrás de la fachada de soberbia y autosatisfacción que Penélope detestaba y que en realidad escondía un alma vulnerable.

Por eso, a veces, y sólo a veces, Penélope hacia que a los gemelos Weasley les llegara, de contrabando y en el Gran Salón, un hechizo anotado en un papel. Porque a veces, y sólo a veces, lograban que Percy perdiera el control y entrara en crisis.

Porque Penélope siempre estaba dispuesta a recibirlo en sus brazos, calmarlo a base de besos y gozar aunque fuera de solo unos minutos en compañía del verdadero Percy, sin soberbia, sin pomposidades y sin ego, que tan bien conocía y tanto amaba.

Bueno, si, me envicié con estos dos. Y para demostrarlo, nada mejor que la Tabla de 30Vicios. Espero que me acompañen en esta trayectoria de descubrimientos; ¡redimamos a Percy y adoremos a Penélope! ¿Opiniones?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	2. 25: Labios

_Algo en tus labios color carmín _

_sugiere__ que vayamos al grano…_

**"Risa" - Babasónicos**

Vicio 25: Labios

- El hechizo para transformar el agua en vino…- Hizo una pausa. Él ni se inmutó.- …es _primpo_. Finalizó. No, decididamente él no estaba en ese mundo.- Percy, ¿me estás escuchando?

El aludido pestañeó, pero pareció no reaccionar. Penélope le pasó una mano abierta por delante de los ojos y él se sobresaltó. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Intentó reprimirla, peor fue necesario que él le tapara la boca con una mano para que Madame Pince no les saltara a la yugular a los dos. Como Penélope parecía no dispuesta a tranquilizarse, Percy, con las gafas caídas, sudando frío y sin poder soltarla (y el contacto le provocaba temblores en todo el cuerpo, y **no** eran sólo por la transmisión física del movimiento), tuvo que recoger las pertenencias de ambos como pudo, con una sola mano y, también como pudo, arrastrar a Penélope fuera de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Penélope?- Gritó una vez fuera, con voz más aguda de lo normal.

Ella, que finalmente se había tranquilizado un poco, no pudo evitar sucumbir ante una nueva carcajada.

- ¡_Es que no viste tu cara, Percy! _Dios, no puedo creer la cantidad de tonterías que te dije sin que siquiera pestañearas.

Él simuló ofenderse.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tengo un subconsciente muy susceptible, podría estar repitiéndolas hasta el día que me muera.

Penélope por fin dejó de reírse, pero aún lucía una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me contuviera? Era irresistible; eras perfectamente vulnerable. ¡Además, no fue mi culpa!- Frunció los labios en un gesto enojado.- Si hubieras estado prestando atención, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Él se ruborizó hasta casi tomar el color de su pelo, y le evitó la mirada. Pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió a decirlo.

- _¿_Eres consciente de lo que haces con tus_ labios _cuando hablas?

Ella se paralizó, perpleja ante esa respuesta.

- Moverlos.- Dijo casi por inercia.

Él resopló.

- _¿Moverlos? ¡Cómo te atreves!- _Se acercó un paso a ella, que continuaba observándolo con ojos alucinados. Levantó una mano temblorosa y le rozó los labios con el pulgar.- Te los _muerdes,_ Penélope. Constantemente. Incesantemente. Y… _¡oh, Dios!_ ¿Cómo se supone que pueda concentrarme, cuando en esos momentos lo único que me apetece es _mordértelos yo?_

Si cualquiera de los cuatro Weasley menores hubiera pasado por casualidad por aquel corredor cercano a la Biblioteca en aquel momento, hubiera puesto los ojos como platos al saber que formaba parte de aquella pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en un rincón nada más ni nada menos que su hermano Percy.

--

Especialmente para Bee, por estar allí leyendo. Gracias, ni niña.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. 12: Mentir

Vicio 12: Mentir

Para Charlie, los encuentros furtivos con Penélope eran tan detestables como placenteros. Porque no era Tonks- ni mucho menos- pero había algo en la femineidad exuberante de Penélope que incitaba al placer, la voluptuosidad y lo prohibido.

Para Penélope, los encuentros furtivos con Charlie eran el cielo y el infierno encerrados en el mismo núcleo de tormenta. Era algo de _tómalo o déjalo, _y Penélope prefería tomarlo.

Porque no le mentían al otro, pero se mentían a si mismos.

Charlie se decía que Penélope era sólo una fuente de catarsis, algo que lo ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar en Tonks. Pero la verdad era que las caderas y los rizos de Penny eran para Charlie un vicio inconfesable, y Tonks aparecía en sus pensamientos- y en sus sueños- con aún más frecuencia que antes.

Penélope se decía que Charlie era sólo un pasatiempo, algo que la ayudaba a aliviarse. Pero la verdad era que las pecas y la sonrisa de Charlie la tenían alucinada. Porque Charlie sonreía del mismo modo que Percy.

Se perdían en ese círculo vicioso de piedad y mentiras, ella llamándolo por el nombre de su hermano en los momentos de éxtasis, y él hablándole de su mejor amiga en susurros ahogados mientras la acariciaba frenéticamente. Y aunque los dos sabían que ese juego de auto- destrucción los arrastraría al Infierno de la mente y el alma, se buscaban continuamente en un ritual sacrílego. Porque, para vivir una vida de mentira, como para todo, diga lo que diga el dicho, es mejor estar _mal acompañado que solo._

_--_

La idea de por si es extraña y bastante crack!. Necesitaría un mayor desarrollo, una mayor explicación, pero no me siento muy capaz de escribir sobre esta pareja. Al menor por el momento.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. 1: Límite

Vicio 1: Límite

El día en que Percy Weasley decidió terminar su relación con Penélope Clearwater, fue aciago para los dos.

Porque Penélope se permitió preguntas airadas hechas con tono compuesto, y hasta unas cuantas lágrimas, que cayendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas parecían gotas de diamante. Pero para Penny, todo tenía un _límite, _y ese límite empezaba en el lugar justo en el que comenzaba su orgullo. Era Ravenclaw hasta en las uñas: jamás se permitiría humillarse ante nadie. Por eso, la conversación acabó cuando Penélope se dio cuenta de que si no la finalizaba pronto, terminaría rogando de rodillas que él no la dejara. _Y eso sólo le provocaría un dolor aún más amargo._

Porque Percy habló con voz monótona y fría. Dio motivos estúpidos y vacíos de contenido, soporto inmutable los reproches, los comentarios ácidos y hasta las lágrimas de Penélope, y no se permitió nunca mirarla a los ojos. Porque para Percy, también todo tenía un _límite, _menos su amor por ella. Y sabía que esa relación con él, hijo pródigo- pero no por eso menos culpable- de una familia de traidores a la sangre, sólo la estaba poniendo en riesgo. Penélope, hija de muggles, _sangre sucia, _era vulnerable por definición, y Percy no podía permitirse el lujo de llevar esa vulnerabilidad hasta el _límite. _

Porque Percy prefería que Penny lo odiara, antes que confesarle la verdad. Así, al menos para ella, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Porque, pensó, mientras la veía alejarse sollozando, y una lágrima tras otra empapaba sus mejillas y su mentón- para él, el dolor no tendría límite.

--

Para quien me preguntó en la viñeta anterior donde estaban Percy y Tonks, debo decir que seguía el canon. Por lo tanto, Tonks está muerta y Percy casado con su mujer.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. 28: Disfraz

Vicio 28: Disfraz

_Azul, rojo, morado, amarillo, verde oscuro, naranja, blanco, violeta, rosa, verde claro. Negro, prpura, gris, y volver a empezar. _

Percy frunci la nariz. Cmo se supona que pudiera estar seguro de que bajo esas capas interminables de pintura se encontraba su Penny?

- Percy, ya te vale. Deja de mirarme como si fuera el calamar gigante recin salido de una alcantarilla.

- Pero lo pareces, Penlope.

Ella ri, echando la cabeza hacia atrs y dejando que los rizos castaos- embadurnados con cualquier elemento adherente y de mal olor que se pudiera imaginar- cayeran como cascada hacia la cintura. Pese a que realmente tena aspecto de engendro de la cloaca, por qu segua encontrndola irresistiblemente encantadora?

- T lo dices porque eres la encarnacin de la civilizacin. Perdn por no ser as.

l se permiti desestructurar un poco su postura antes de contestar.

- No pidas perdn.

Penlope volvi al suelo y se recost a su lado, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerlos del sol.

- No estoy bonita?

- _Eres _bonita, Penlope.

Ella sonri. Estaba tan plena con la sonrisa florecindole en los labios, y el sol arrancndole destellos dorados al cabello castao, que a Percy le dieron escalofros.

- Gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Es simplemente la verdad.

- El perfecto prefecto Percy Weasley nunca dira algo que no fuera verdad, no es cierto?

l se recost a su lado y acerc su nariz a su cuello, pero sin tocarlo.

- Quizs hoy, no tenga ya tantas ganas de ser un perfecto prefecto.

- Pero an as, no dejas que te llenen de pintura el ltimo da de clases de tu sptimo ao.

- Hay personas que nunca cambian, Penny.

Mientras observaba a Penny mirarlo con ojos extraamente endulzados, Percy Weasley no pudo evitar pensar- aunque era cierto que ella pareca ms apta para limpiar un basurero muggle que para cualquier otra actividad- que se mora de ganas por hacerle una foto.

Porque mientras ella lo observaba aflojarse la corbata por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensaba que l tena razn. Y era mejor que as fuera, porque Percy Weasley cubierto de pintura hubiera sido una parodia, una mentira, una burla, un _disfraz_. Percy era de ese modo: rgido, mojigato, tal vez anticuado. Y, lamentablemente- o tal vez no tanto- ella lo amaba as como era.


	6. 20: Escribir

Vicio 20: Escribir

- ¿Pero entonces Venus es o no es hija de Zeus? ¡Melisa, estás poniéndome muy nervioso!

Penélope Clearwater, que tenía un pie en el aula de Historia de la Magia y otro ya en el aula de Encantamientos (su materia predilecta), se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquél comentario. Se volteo lento, mientras el color le subía por las mejillas. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que la conversación acababa de llevarse a cabo entre una pareja (¿pareja?) que estaba observando un libro compartido. Ella era alta y rubia, con anteojos y un brillo especial en los ojos que invitaba a la placidez. Él, en cambio, también era alto, pero algo espástico, pelirrojo, y tenía los ojos algo desorbitados debido a la concentración con la que estaba leyendo.

- Disculpen- los interrumpió Penélope (hija de muggles, lectora compulsiva, alumna de Estudios Muggles y adicta a la mitología grecorromana) con voz tenue-, yo puedo ayudarlos.- Carraspeó. El color se intensificó en sus mejillas mientras el muchacho clavaba en ella sus penetrantes ojos castaños.- Si quieren.

La otra muchacha se le acercó y la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa enorme, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

- Sería maravilloso, si no es molestia.

Penélope, que era buena samaritana, hubiera querido decir que no era para nada una molestia, pero las palabras le burbujearon en la garganta y murieron ahogadas en los ojos del muchacho, que continuaban fijos en los suyos. Por eso, sólo meneó la cabeza negativamente y se dirigió a la pizarra. Aferrando una tiza entre sus dedos temblorosos, se dijo a si misma que lo primordial era que se tranquilizara. Aspiró profundamente y esperó a que se produjera el efecto mágico.

Penélope sabía perfectamente que había nacido para la sabiduría y la enseñanza, para el conocimiento y la pedagogogía. Por eso, apoyó la tiza contra la superficie oscura y dejó que su mano se deslizara con libertad mientras su voz clara de contralto llenaba la estancia. _Siempre se había sentido más libre mientras escribía. _Cinco minutos después, la pizarra estaba cubierta por un mapa conceptual perfectamente explicado, y Penny se volteó a ver a sus interlocutores con una sonrisa radiante. Era perfectamente consciente de que era prácticamente imposible que a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente no le hubiera quedado en claro la visión dual de Afrodita- y de Eros, dicho fuera de paso- que poseía la antigua cultura grecolatina.

La muchacha rubia- _¿Melina?-_ la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se contagiaba de manera deliciosa a sus ojos verdes. El muchacho, en cambio, permanecía callado y taciturno, pero por fin había apartado sus ojos de los de Penélope- _¿pero era eso bueno?_

- Miles de gracias.

- No ha sido nada.- Penélope se retorció las manos. Ya no se sentía omnipotente, sino sumamente insignificante. Y nerviosa. _¿Por qué, pese a lo incómoda que la había puesto, deseaba que aquel chico volviera a mirarla?_ Volvió a ruborizarse antes de atreverse a comentar:- Hay un grupo de estudio sobre Estudios Muggles, esta tarde. Si quieren…

No había acabado la frase que la otra chica ya palmeaba, encantada.

- ¡Sería espléndido! ¿No te parece, Percy?

El muchacho se puso se pie con vehemencia. Parecía sumamente perturbado.

- No, Melina. Esta tarde tenemos que estudiar Runas. Además, estamos llegando tarde a Herbología.

- Pero, Percy…

Él observó su reloj y se le desorbitaron los ojos.

- ¡Melina!- La tomó de la mano no sin algo de violencia, e intentó sacarla del aula, ante la mirada perpleja de Penélope, pero evitándole los ojos cuidadosamente.

La rubia se desprendió de él con un gesto molesto y puso los ojos en blanco.

- _¡Que hombre!_- Suspiró ominosamente, con ironía, pero se dispuso a seguirlo. En la puerta, se volteó para guiñarle un ojo a Penny y susurrarle un enigmático y malintencionado:- _Seguro que es homosexual._

Penélope Clearwater, Ravenclaw de cuarto año, se quedó sola y helada en el aula de Historia de la Magia, con los dedos manchados de tiza, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde a Encantamientos- su materia predilecta- y sin comprender el por qué deseaba fervientemente _que aquella muchacha no tuviera razón. _


	7. 29: Control

Control

¿Alguna vez han sentido que su vida es un asco, que nada vale la pena? ¿Alguna vez se han sentido desinflados, sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que reptar hasta la cama y dejarse morir en ella con un lamento lánguido deshaciéndose en los labios? Bueno, si saben de lo que hablo, bienvenidos a mi vida.

¿Qué me quejo de llena? Ja. Me gustaría verlos en mi lugar. Porque nada es tan perfecto como parece. Porque no, ser la _perfecta-prefecta-de-la-casa-de-los-ñoños_ no es tan divertido como parece. Tiene también muchas contras. Sobre todo si el _mojigato-prefecto-de-la-casa-de-los-machitos_ se ha metido en tu retina, en tus sueños y en tus huesos, y no encuentras la _maldita_ forma de sacarlo de allí. ¿Saben? Creo que si hay algo más patético que estar enamorada de Percy Weasley, es que él parezca ni siquiera darse cuenta de que existes. _Es terrible que cualquiera pueda percatarse de la química que hay entre nosotros, y que tú no te des cuenta para nada._

Porque en estos días, en los que un conjunto de cosas- o tan sólo mi psiquis rebelde y caprichosa- me bajan la autoestima, me destruyen el ánimo y me menguan las ganas, en mi mente sólo hay una idea fija: saltarle encima y decirle lo que siento, comerle a besos y llorar mi pena entre sus brazos, que me de soluciones de enciclopedia para todas y cada una de las cosas que me lastiman. Pero, ¿saben?, soy cobarde, y es rígido, soy orgullosa y me pierdo en mi propio orgullo. Entonces me muerdo los labios, me trago las ganas y camino erguida, luchando contra mi misma para mantenerme bajo_ control._

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. Además, me gustaría que aprovecharan y me pidieran cosas: siempre dentro del marco del conjunto de viñetas, que parte de la historia quisieran que contara, que escena, etc. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	8. 8: Calor

Vicio 8: Calor

Penélope Clearwater solía vestirse sobria, recatada, y hasta quizás un poco ñoña. No lo hacía a propósito, por supuesto, pero la verdad era que su aspecto personal le interesaba bastante poco, y la moda, mucho menos. Lo hacía por despreocupada, por ignorante, y hasta quizás un poco por tímida y un poco por rebelde. Y, por supuesto, un poco por ñoña.

Cuando alguien intentaba hacerle algún comentario al respecto, Penny se encogía de hombros y simplemente lo ignoraba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Y si ese alguien en cuestión trataba de utilizar el argumento imbatible de que Penny era muy bonita, y que era un desperdicio que no pusiera ni un mínimo de atención en su arreglo personal, ella se limitaba a mirarlo de reojo, arqueando una ceja en señal de reprobación, y lo dejaba hablando solo. Odiaba aquellos motivos que consideraba superfluos, aunque no podía evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa al oírlo.

Porque Penny era consciente de su belleza- que consideraba mermada, pero no inexistente. Era consciente de su hermosa cascada de bucles castaños, de sus dulces ojos color chocolate, de sus labios rosados y suaves. Pero si había algo que no quería, era que se la tuviera en cuenta por esa belleza, que consideraba efímera y superficial. Penélope estaba segura de que tenía muchísimo más que ofrecer que un rostro bonito, y no quería que ese rostro bonito opacara todas las demás posibilidades.

Pero a veces- y sólo a veces- Penny se permitía caer en la tentación, y se maquillaba un poco, o se ponía algo de ropa que dejaba al descubierto más piel de lo acostumbrado. Generalmente eran situaciones en las que sabía que no iba a relacionarse más que con sus amigos más íntimos, con aquellos con los que sabía que no corría riesgos de que se olvidaran quien era ella verdaderamente por el simple hecho de verla ligeramente más arreglada de lo normal.

Por eso, se le fue el alma a los pies cuando giro en una esquina y en lugar de encontrarse el pasillo solitario que había esperado, se encontró a Percy Weasley con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, leyendo. Intentó darse vuelta sigilosamente- _y huir_- pero su instinto la traicionó y tropezó con una armadura, armando más ruido que Peeves en una noche de borrachera. Percy alzó la vista y enseguida se le pintó una sonrisa en los labios al reconocerla, pero en cuanto sus ojos se apartaron de los de Penélope y continuaron apenas- _pero apenas_- más abajo, se le desorbitaron los ojos, se ruborizó escandalosamente, y tragó saliva ostensiblemente.

- _Penny…_

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el cuero cabelludo. Pero de todos modos, sonrió y dio un paso adelante. _Él, entre todas las personas que habitaban aquél castillo, era quien ella más quería que la valorara única y exclusivamente por lo que valía como un todo, como una unidad. Él, entre todas las personas del castillo, era quién ella más anhelaba que la quisiera, a secas._ Pero si el destino había decidido que ese encuentro tenía que darse, ella no era nadie para evitarlo. (Aunque la verdad era que no tenía modo de evitarlo).

- Buen día, Percy.- Y sonrió y ladeó la cabeza en el gesto más afable que fue capaz de imaginar.

Mientras el muchacho abrió la boca- tal vez tratando de decir algo, tal vez tan sólo rogando por aire- apareció, como una ráfaga, como una visión- _como un relámpago, como un demonio, como una peste- _Melisa. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Percy y a Penny a dos pasos el uno del otro, mirándose intenso a los ojos, fuertemente ruborizados y sin hablarse. No pudo contener una sonrisa que hubiera avergonzado al sol, ni tampoco la picardía de su propio ingenio. Se acercó a Penélope, y mientras le acomodaba una manga de la camisa de cuello de bote que la castaña llevaba puesta, le dijo con tono escandalizado.

- ¡Penélope! ¡Tapate un poco, por favor!- Volvió a sonreír. A duras penas era capaz de contener la risa.- ¿No te parece que debería taparse, Percy?

El Weasley intentó decir algo, pero se atragantó con el aire, con sus palabras- o quizás con sus deseos- y sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír tímidamente. Penny, con la voz cortada y lastimera, intentó defenderse con un paupérrimo:

- Hace _calor_, Melisa.

Mientras observaba como ambas muchachas se alejaban rumbo a Hogsmeade, Percy no pudo evitar pensar en que le hubiera encantado decir que Penélope tenía absolutamente todo el derecho de llevar la ropa que quisiera, pues todo le sentaba de maravilla. Y Percy era plenamente consciente de que ese milagro sólo podía cumplirse cuando había un alma hermosa que mostrar tras aquella ropa.

De todos modos, no dejaba de intrigarle el porque, si minutos antes esa idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, repentinamente él también tenía _demasiado calor._

**Notas de la autora**:

Gracias por leer, ¡y disculpen la demora! En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, así que vayan preparando sus pedidos sobre lo que desean ver de esta pareja!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
